Lunch Break
by Quaintly Modern
Summary: Jack interrupts Mary's lunch break to see his girlfriend. Elli is not happy about this. She is not happy at all. Elli/Mary. FoMT One-Shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon, sadly.

This is in response to a challenge over at The Village Square forums.

3) Something in which the bachelor/bachelorette breaks up with the _player's _character.

It's a little off from the original challenge, but I can never resist a Righteously Angry!Elli.

Reviews are love. Especially since I've never written romance before.

* * *

This was odd. This was _very_ odd, in fact.

Jack knocked on the library's door for the fifth time in so many minutes. He tried to look in the window, but all he could see was the sun's glare reflected back at him. Instead, he settled for knocking once more.

"Mary! Maaaary! Honey-cakes, sugar-bottom, where are you?" he sing-songed. He had come to see his love-muffin on his lunch break, just like he had every day since moving to town. But never before had he encountered a locked door on a day the library should be open. Mary refused to take her lunch breaks anywhere but her desk, for fear of denying one of the villagers the Joys of Reading. For the door to be locked was inconceivable. "Mary, are you okay? It's me, your Jack-y Wack-y!"

If only Jack could see the stacks in the second story, he would know Mary was even more than okay.

"Wacky is right," Elli snorted. She gazed idly at the trail of discarded clothes that she and the cute librarian had been wearing only half an hour ago.

"Oh Elli, be nice. He really cares about me; he's just a little delusional. He thinks we're a couple, but he's never done anything," Mary chided, blushing faintly as Elli trailed a hand up her mid-drift.

"Then why don't you tell him you aren't?" Elli asked, moving her hand, which was closely followed by her mouth, to Mary's bare shoulder.

"Because it's relatively harmless," Mary replied, desperately trying to keep her voice level despite the lovely brunette beside her.

"Harmless that he harasses you every day, when we could be doing things that are much more fun?" Elli countered. The librarian shrugged and her cheeks reddened yet again. She could only imagine all the fun Elli could come up with, her lunch hour free. But she just couldn't bring herself to hurt Jack, one of the library's only regular patrons.

Elli huffed and stood quickly. "If you won't tell him, I will." She then proceeded to re-dress herself over the librarian's stammered protests and marched down the stairs. She yanked the door open and stood face to face with Jack, hand poised to knock once more.

"Oh, Elli. I didn't know you were here. Is Mary alright? I've been calling for ten minutes." Jack was a nice enough guy; Elli had to admit. But this obsession with her girlfriend had to stop.

"She's fine." Elli paused. How was she going to put this? Jack bought her some time by finally noticing her disheveled appearance and blushing.

"Oh, um, it looks like I interrupted something. Is, uh, is the doctor here too?" Elli rolled her eyes. This obsession the town had with her and the doctor!

"No, he's at the Church. But Mary is here. _With me_."

"With you? What do you mean? Are you guys having lunch together?" Jack tilted his head, confused. He caught a glimpse of Mary at the top of the staircase. He waved and she blushed.

"Not lunch. But we are _together._" Elli emphasized such weird words, Jack thought.

"Well, can I come in? I sort of want to see my girlfriend before I have to get back to farming." Jack started to push past the little brunette in the doorway but Elli stopped him by muttering something quite uncharacteristic of the young nurse and throwing up her hands.

"She's _my_ girlfriend! Mine, not yours. So leave her alone already!" Elli glared daggers at the dense young farmer, and Mary rushed to hide back in the stacks.

"But, but you're both girls!" Jack stammered. He looked mortified.

"That's the point!" Elli shouted and slammed the door shut with a huff.

Jack stood in front of the door for what seemed like hours. How could Mary, his snoogey-woogums, be Elli's… _girlfriend_? And how could she let Elli break up with him _for_ her? It was so odd!

Jack headed back to the farm, utterly confused, but not planning to interrupt Mary's lunch break ever again.


End file.
